United States at the 1980 Winter Olympics
The United States was the host nation for the 1980 Winter Olympics in Lake Placid, New York. Medalists The following U.S. competitors won medals at the games. In the by discipline sections below, medalists' names are bolded. | width="78%" align="left" valign="top" | | width=22% align=left valign=top | Alpine skiing ;Men ;Women Biathlon Bobsleigh Cross-country skiing ;Men ;Women Figure skating ;Individual ;Mixed Ice hockey ;Summary ;Roster *Bill Baker – A *Neal Broten *Dave Christian *Steve Christoff *Jim Craig *Mike Eruzione – C *John Harrington *Steve Janaszak *Mark Johnson *Rob McClanahan *Ken Morrow *Jack O'Callahan *Mark Pavelich *Mike Ramsey *Buzz Schneider *Dave Silk *Eric Strobel *Bob Suter *Phil Verchota *Mark Wells ;First Round | time = 17:21 | team1 = | team2 = | score = 2 – 2 | periods = (1–0, 0–1, 1–1) | reference = | goalie1 = | goalie2 = | progression = 1 – 0 1 – 1 2 – 1 2 – 2 | goals1 = Andersson (Molin, Lundqvist) - 11:04 T. Eriksson (Lückner) - 44:45 | goals2 = 39:32 - Silk (Ramsey, Johnson) 59:33 - Baker (Pavelich, Schneider) | official = Dombrovski | stadium = Olympic Fieldhouse, Lake Placid | attendance = | penalties1 = 8 | penalties2 = 6 | shots1 = 36 | shots2 = 29 }} ---- | time = 20:30 | team1 = | team2 = | score = 7 – 3 | periods = (2–2, 2–0, 3–1) | reference = | goalie1 = | goalie2 = | progression = 0 – 1 1 – 1 2 – 1 2 – 2 3 – 2 4 – 2 5 – 2 6 – 2 6 – 3 7 – 3 | goals1 = Eruzione (Broten) - 4:39 Pavelich (Schneider, Harrington) - 5:45 Schneider (Pavelich) - 24:33 Johnson (McClanahan) - 35:28 Verchota (Christian) - 42:59 Schneider (Harrington) - 43:59 McClanahan (Johnson) - 50:54 | goals2 = 02:23 - Pouzar (Kaberle, Nový) 12:07 - M. Šťastný (P. Šťastný) 45:36 - Novák (Lukáč) | official = Lindgren | stadium = Olympic Fieldhouse, Lake Placid | attendance = | penalties1 = 10 | penalties2 = 10 | shots1 = 27 | shots2 = 31 }} ---- | time = 13:00 | team1 = | team2 = | score = 5 – 1 | periods = (0–1, 3–0, 2–0) | reference = | goalie1 = | goalie2 = | progression = 0 – 1 1 – 1 2 – 1 3 – 1 4 – 1 5 – 1 | goals1 = Eruzione (PP) - 20:41 Johnson (Christian, McClanahan) - 24:51 Silk (Pavelich, Morrow) - 33:31 Wells (Silk, Verchota) - 44:28 Morrow (McClanahan, Strobel) - 51:29 | goals2 = 04:19 - Myhre (Løsåmoen) | official = Karl-Gustav Kaisla | stadium = Olympic Arena, Lake Placid | attendance = | penalties1 = 16 | penalties2 = 18 | shots1 = 43 | shots2 = 22 }} ---- | time = 20:30 | team1 = | team2 = | score = 7 – 2 | periods = (2–0, 2–1, 3–1) | reference = | goalie1 = | goalie2 = | progression = 1 – 0 2 – 0 3 – 0 3 – 1 4 – 1 5 – 1 5 – 2 6 – 2 7 – 2 | goals1 = Schneider (Pavelich, Harrington) - 12:03 Strobel (Schneider, Ramesy) - 15:52 Wells (Verchota, Morrow) - 29:34 Schneider (Harrington) - 37:05 Christoff (O'Callahan) (PP) - 43:14 Broten (Eruzione) - 56:12 McClanahan (Johnson) - 58:09 | goals2 = 33:40 - Tureanu (Nistor) (PP) 52:48 - Halauca (Moroşan) | official = Dombrovski | stadium = Olympic Fieldhouse, Lake Placid | attendance = | penalties1 = 6 | penalties2 = 10 | shots1 = 51 | shots2 = 21 }} ---- | time = 20:30 | team1 = | team2 = | score = 2 – 4 | periods = (2–0, 0–2, 0–2) | reference = | goalie1 = | goalie2 = | progression = 1 – 0 2 – 0 2 – 1 2 – 2 2 – 3 2 – 4 | goals1 = Kretschmer - 01:50 Kiessling (Höfner, Kretschmer) (PP) - 19:45 | goals2 = 27:40 - McClanahan (Johnson, Christian) 38:31 - Broten (Strobel, Eruzione) 41:17 - McClanahan (Johnson, Christian) 44:17 - Verchota (Christian, Wells) | official = Haley | stadium = Olympic Fieldhouse, Lake Placid | attendance = | penalties1 = 8 | penalties2 = 16 | shots1 = 26 | shots2 = 32 }} ;Final round The top two teams from each group play the top two teams from the other group once. Points from previous games against their own group carry over, excluding teams who failed to make the medal round. | time = 17:00 | team1 = | team2 = | score = 4 – 3 | periods = (2–2, 0–1, 2–0) | reference = | goalie1 = | goalie2 = | progression = 0 – 1 1 – 1 1 – 2 2 – 2 2 – 3 3 – 3 4 – 3 | goals1 = Schneider (Pavelich) - 14:03 Johnson (Christian, Silk) - 19:59 Johnson (Silk) (PP) - 48:39 Eruzione (Pavelich, Harrington) - 50:00 | goals2 = 09:12 - Krutov (Kasatonov) 17:34 - Makarov (A. Golikov) 22:18 - Maltsev (Krutov) (PP) | official = Karl-Gustav Kaisla | stadium = Olympic Fieldhouse, Lake Placid | attendance = | penalties1 = 6 | penalties2 = 6 | shots1 = 16 | shots2 = 39 }} ---- | time = 11:00 | team1 = | team2 = | score = 4 – 2 | periods = (0–1, 1–1, 3–0) | reference = | goalie1 = | goalie2 = | progression = 0 – 1 1 – 1 1 – 2 2 – 2 3 – 2 4 – 2 | goals1 = Christoff - 24:39 Verchota (Christian) - 42:25 McClanahan (Johnson, Christian) - 46:05 Johnson (Christoff) (SH) - 56:25 | goals2 = 09:20 - Porvari (Leinonen, Litma) 26:30 - Leinonen (Haapalainen, Kiimalainen) (PP) | official = Vladimir Šubrt | stadium = Olympic Fieldhouse, Lake Placid | attendance = | penalties1 = 10 | penalties2 = 4 | shots1 = 29 | shots2 = 23 }} Luge ;Men ;Women Nordic combined Ski jumping Speed skating ;Men ;Women References *Official Olympic Reports * Olympic Winter Games 1980, full results by sports-reference.com * Category:Nations at the 1980 Winter Olympics 1980 Winter Olympics